


回家真好

by sashach



Series: 史蒂夫的霹靂嬌娃 [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Chinese Translation, Commander Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Missions, Old Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 巴奇出任務歸來有史蒂夫迎接他。





	回家真好

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607156) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> 作者按：  
> 請容我介紹羅傑斯指揮官！😍
> 
> 我顯然無法克制自己，所以這個新的系列是有年齡差距的盾冬。 :D 希望喜歡！

一大清早，巴奇還是設法坐上一架運送軍品的空軍契努克，搭順風車回到基地。

他把步槍放在大腿上，從開著的機門俯瞰底下的世界快速閃過。數哩之下，紐約市展延開來，一如既往，別無兩樣：繁忙活躍，慢慢重建。

直升機越過州北部，降落在位於基地上方的直升機停機坪上。

巴奇謝過機師瑪莉亞，步出機門。

「卡蘿待會兒過來！」瑪莉亞向他叫道，輕推按鈕，關掉直升機轉動的葉片。「你要參加電影之夜嗎？」

巴奇向她露齒一笑。「好啊，如果我們還醒著的話。」

瑪莉亞笑著搖搖頭。「你如果睡著了，卡蘿會去敲你的門！」

「老人家需要睡美容覺。」巴奇答道。他把步槍托在肩膀上，揮手道別。

一腳尚未踩到地上，他的耳機出現了噠噠聲：史蒂夫想和他說話。

巴奇得意地笑了笑，打開安全頻道。

「早安，查理。」他用低低的氣音說。

史蒂夫情色的笑聲充斥他的耳際。「早安，天使。任務完成了？」

「任務完成。」巴奇確認道，前往入口處。「你起得很早啊。」

「這個嘛，你了解我的。」史蒂夫答道。「順道一提，我人在辦公室。」

「馬上到。」巴奇說著，關掉頻道。

穿越基地前往史蒂夫的新辦公室，巴奇不否認他感覺到了腳步中的輕盈。

羅迪和瑪莉亞已經接管了史蒂夫的舊辦公室，負責復仇者聯盟基地的運作以及應付政府機關。

山姆即將接手美國隊長的責任，大概遲早也會加入他們。

但這表示他們得跟羅斯秘書長打交道，而山姆跟巴奇、史蒂夫，還有很多人都站在同一陣線：盡量避開羅斯。

所以史蒂夫接手秘密行動中心，與巴奇跟山姆一起處理任務，克林特和小娜在的時候也會加入他們。

新的弗瑞，克林特曾這麼取笑道。

巴奇抵達史蒂夫的辦公室，輕輕敲門。

「進來。」史蒂夫叫道。

巴奇進入房內，看見史蒂夫坐在實木辦公桌後面。他抬頭對巴奇燦爛一笑。

「嘿，小巴。」

「嘿，渾球。」巴奇答道，把門關上。他移除步槍，靠放一個書櫃，然後走到史蒂夫的辦公桌，繞到他身邊。「你在幹嘛？」他跳到桌上坐下，問道。

「更多計劃安排。」史蒂夫在大皮椅上往後靠坐，抬頭對他微笑。

他的臉蒼老許多，但依舊是同樣的史蒂夫，同樣的笑容，同樣的猖狂。

「那接下來的待辦事項是什麼？」巴奇略略扭頭看看在桌上攤開來的文件和 StarkPad。

「小娜從瓦坎達回來後，我要你跟她還有山姆一起出任務。」

巴奇點點頭。「沒問題。喔，瑪莉亞邀請我們參加今晚的電影之夜。」

「我可以穿睡衣嗎？」史蒂夫咧著嘴對他笑。

巴奇噗哧一聲。「我肯定卡蘿會穿，所以有何不可。」

「太好了，我會參加。」史蒂夫把椅子從辦公桌往後推一些，看著巴奇，拍拍自己的大腿。「過來。」

巴奇欣然照辦。他從桌上跳下來，直接坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，手臂抱住他寬闊的肩膀。他得把雙腿懸在手把上，但椅子夠大，足夠容納他們倆。

史蒂夫摟著他依偎在一起，巴奇則把臉埋在史蒂夫的頸間。他發出一聲滿足的嘆息，感覺到史蒂夫環住他的雙臂收緊。

「我好想你，小巴。」他悄聲說。

巴奇笑了。他正要指出他才離開兩天而已，但從史蒂夫說話的方式看來，巴奇猜想他的意思並不只是這個任務。於是，巴奇緊緊抱住，小聲答道：「我也好想你，渾球。」

「別再那樣叫我了。」史蒂夫輕笑道。「你要懂得敬老尊賢。」

「我才是大你一歲的人，你這混蛋。」

史蒂夫笑得更用力了，笑得兩個人都在搖晃。

這時，史蒂夫的耳機噠了一聲，他舉起一隻手答覆。「嘿，山姆。」他說。

「你睡醒了嗎？」山姆問道，巴奇可以清晰聽見他的聲音。

「沒，我還在睡。」史蒂夫回嘴。「可是我在辦公室。」

「我們得談談。」山姆語氣堅定地說，巴奇得咬唇避免自己噗哧笑出聲來。

「好，待會見。」史蒂夫開朗地說，關閉頻道。「哇，他聽起來很不爽。」

「你幹了什麼好事？」巴奇問道，他坐直身體，斜眼看著史蒂夫。

「沒有！」史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「我發誓。」

「是齁。」巴奇想要起身，卻被史蒂夫抱住。

他的年紀或許大了，但身體依然健壯。

「你不需要離開。」史蒂夫對他說。

「我沒要走。」巴奇答道，輕拍史蒂夫的手臂。「可是如果山姆要對你吼的話，我要過去坐在沙發上。」

「好吧。」史蒂夫讓他起身，巴奇往沙發走去。沙發以黑色皮革製成，巴奇還穿著戰鬥裝備，他蠻希望自己可以和沙發融為一體，不易被發現。

他一屁股坐在沙發上，把腳抬起，抓了兩顆靠墊抱在身上。「假裝我不在這裡。」他特意壓低音量說道。

史蒂夫佯裝大吃一驚，在辦公室裡東張西望。「是誰在說話？」

巴奇用其中一個靠墊摀住自己的笑聲，辦公室的門這時開啟。

「史蒂夫。」山姆一衝進辦公室便說，他的手裡拿著一個文件夾。「門都沒有，兄弟。」

「有什麼問題嗎？」史蒂夫往椅子靠，雙手呈塔狀，冷靜地問。

「這制服有問題。」山姆把文件夾放在史蒂夫的桌上打開。「這看起來太可笑了。」

「喔？」史蒂夫傾前審閱文件。

山姆側頭看著巴奇，表情冷淡。「你最好別開口，巴恩斯。我沒心情。」

巴奇抱著靠墊作為保護。「啥？我根本不在這裡。」

「我打賭你根本知道這件事。」山姆指責道，雖然他現在聽起來較像是平常的不悅多於生氣。

巴奇聳肩。「我根本不知道你在說什麼。」

「是他那套新的美國隊長制服。」史蒂夫告訴他，笑得很開心。「怎麼了？我看倒是沒問題。」

山姆冷冷地看著他。「沒問題？史蒂夫，我才不要穿得像是一支有白色翅膀的美國國旗到處飛。我看起來好像天使。」

「我以為天使是我們現在的主題？」史蒂夫取笑道。

「並不是。」山姆冷漠地說。

「我可以看看嗎？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫將文件夾扔給他，巴奇接住後翻閱那些設計圖，史蒂夫則繼續逗山姆。

「在我那個年代。」史蒂夫說道。「我的頭上還有翅膀，那才可笑。我看起來好像裝了天線。」

「你應該讓史考特知道。」巴奇若有所思地說，隨即舉起其中一頁。「只要把翅膀的顏色改成白色以外的顏色就行了，問題解決。」

「看吧。」史蒂夫朝巴奇示意。「你想要什麼顏色？」

「嗯。」山姆做了一個表情。「紅色？」

「我們就試試紅色吧。」史蒂夫打開他的 StarkPad，拿起電子筆。「除此之外，你對制服的設計還滿意嗎？」

「嗯。」山姆說道，走過去在史蒂夫對面的椅子上坐下。

「我覺得蠻不錯的。」巴奇表示，因為是真的挺好的。制服的設計參考經典的美國隊長制服，但為山姆加入了更多向空軍致意的元素，陸軍成分較少。

「只要不是白色翅膀。」山姆說。

「好，我聽見了。」史蒂夫笑了出來。「來。」他把 StarkPad 轉過來給山姆看。「同樣的設計，換成紅色翅膀。」

山姆把身體傾前檢視，認可地點點頭。「這樣好多了。」

「謝天謝地有數位藝術。」史蒂夫說道。「那我可以把這份設計圖提給史塔克工業社了？他們迫不及待開始製作了。」

「好，就做吧。」

巴奇聽著他們的對話，感覺自己的眼皮開始闔上。他累了，卻不急於回去自己的住處。

他發現獨自一人的時候很難入睡。

史蒂夫和山姆交談的聲音也有安撫作用，巴奇決定在沙發上讓自己更舒服一些，把腿曲起，臉則埋入靠墊。

他應該是睡著了，因為當他再次睜開眼睛時，他的身上蓋了一條毯子，而山姆已經離開了。

史蒂夫還在那裡，在他的辦公桌前利用對講機跟什麼人說話。他的語氣堅定又專業，但從那掩飾笑聲的輕輕吐氣，巴奇猜想他大概正在和其中一支出任務的隊伍說話。

巴奇微笑，又在閉上眼睛。

回家真好。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者按：文中的天使與《霹靂嬌娃》(Charlie's Angels) 相關。


End file.
